Return from the mission
by Asuka Kazumi
Summary: Saat kau sangat merindukan seseorang yang setia menunggumu dirumah, tetapi sebuah misi membuatmu harus terpisah sementara dari orang yang sangat kau cintai. Dan yang hanya dilakukannya, menunggu, menunggu menunggu. Bersabarlah, aku akan segera pulang. Warning! Lemon, semi canon, Typo, AU, OOC banget, ide pasaran, absurd bin abstrak(?) / RnR?


_Kilatan cahaya menemani tangisan awan hitam diatas langit, diikuti suara petir yang menggelegar memekakkan telinga bagi yang mendengarnya. Seorang pria berjubah hitam tampak melompat dari satu pohon kepohon lain dengan kecepatan seperti kilatan cahaya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sudah dibasahi oleh air. Guyuran hujan yang lebat tidak membuat pria tersebut gentar, ia malah menambah kecepatan larinya sampai ia menghilang tertelan air hujan lebat di kegelapan hutan._

 ** _Return from the mission - oneshoot._**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei._**

 ** _Pairing : Sasuke U x Sakura U_**

 ** _Genre : Romance and Familly_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Warning!  
Lemon, semi canon, Typo, AU, ooc, ide pasaran, absurd bin abstrak(?)._**

 ** _If you do not like my story, you may hit the back button now!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Wanita itu hanya diam menatap ribuan atau mungkin jutaan tetesan air hujan melalui balkon kamarnya. Suara petir yang menyambar keras membuat Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Wanita merah muda ini hanya menatap air hujan dalam diam. Dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulit sampai menembus tulangnya tidak ia hiraukan, terlalu asyik memandangi air hujan tersebut sampai ia tidak menyadari bayangan hitam secara tiba-tiba datang dari sebuah lubang dimensi lain.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, wanita tersebut merasakan suatu _chakra_ yang tak asing dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik, mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang sudah basah setengah bertelanjang didepannya. Mata Sakura membulat sebentar, ia langsung bergegas mengambil handuk dari lemari pakaian yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Melamun menatap hujan sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku, eh?" Suara baritone pria itu terdengar di telinganya. Sakura menuntun si pria untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hanya terfikiran sesuatu" Sakura menyahut singkat. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengusap rambut tersebut dengan handuk kecil di kedua tangannya, mengeringkan rambut raven basah sang suami―Uchiha Sasuke dengan lembut.

" _Dia_ sudah tidur?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat sepasang tangan itu mengusap dan memijat lembut bagian kepalanya. Membuat pria tersebut nyaman akan pijatan tersebut dikepalanya.

"Sudah, 3 jam yang lalu tepatnya" Sakura menjawab singkat. Ia terlalu fokus mengantarkan cahaya hijau itu di bagian kepala Sasuke. Dan pria itu hanya bergumam sebelum bertanya lagi.

"Dan kau belum tidur saat jam segini?"

"Hanya terganggu dengan suara petir yang membuatku seperti akan menderita insomnia mendadak" Sasuke kembali bergumam singkat mendengar jawaban istrinya. Sasuke menyadari, Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya. Sedikit aneh, namun Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Sakura yang tadi duduk dibelakang Sasuke untuk mengeringkan rambut pria itu sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Pria itu hanya menatap istrinya yang mulai menampakkan raut wajah kecemasan.

"Wajahmu pucat! Kau sakit?" Tangan Sakura menyentuh dahi Sasuke, memeriksa apakah suhu tubuh Sasuke normal atau berada diatas normal.

Sasuke mendengus, menyingkirkan dengan lembut tangan Sakura yang berada diatas dahinya. "Aku tidak selemah itu untuk sakit hanya karena hujan" jawabnya.

"Seharusnya aku menyadari kalau dasar kulitmu memang putih pucat dari dulu" Sakura mendengus geli. "Aku akan membuatkan teh panas untukmu. Tunggu sebentar..." Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang sedang menyeringai yang entah apa artinya menatap punggung Sakura.

Tidak cukup lama, Sakura kembali memasuki kamar dengan nampan yang Sasuke yakini adalah teh panas tanpa gula diatasnya. Sakura tentu tidak melupakan soal itu, makanan manis memang tidak cocok dilidah Sasuke. Makanya ia tidak memberikan gula pada teh tersebut, namun hanya diganti dengan sebuah madu alami, dan itupun hanya ia masukkan sedikit.

Meletakkan nampan yang berisi teh diatas nakas, Sakura mengernyit heran melihat Sasuke masih dalam keadaan sebelumnya. Duduk ditepi ranjang hanya dengan bertelanjang dada, tidak memakai pakaian yang sudah Sakura siapkan saat ia mengambil handuk tadi. Udara diluar memang dingin, bahkan menyelusup kedalam kamar mereka berdua. Apakah Sasuke tidak kedinginan dengan itu?

"Pakailah dulu pakaianmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Setelah itu minumlah teh panas itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu" ujar Sakura. Ia duduk disamping Sasuke sambil melepaskan ikat rambutnya yang memang sengaja diikat sejak tadi sore, saat ia pulang dari Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Namun, pria itu hanya diam. Matanya tak lepas dari gerak yang Sakura lakukan. Wanita itu sedikit risih saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke. Wanita merah muda itu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya merespon panggilan Sasuke.

"...hari ini sangat dingin" Sasuke melanjutkan. Sakura ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan _'makanya seharusnya dari tadi kau memakai pakaian hangatmu sejak tadi'_ ingin mengatakan itu tapi mulutnya sulit untuk terbuka karena tatapan Sasuke membuatnya berdebar kencang dengan fikiran was-was. Demi tuhan! Sudah dari kecil mengenal atau bahkan menyukai pria ini, namun tatapan pria tersebut tetap membuat dadanya berdebar. Selain itu juga tatapan Sasuke saat ini membuat Sakura merasakan sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti ini tidaklah bagus dan juga tidaklah buruk.

"Udara sangat dingin dan aku ingin kau menghangatkan tubuhku malam ini"

Entah bagaimana caranya. Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, tubuh Sakura sudah telanjang sepenuhnya hanya dengan satu kedipan mata, ia sudah terbaring diatas kasur. Ini pasti ulah Sasuke. Sakura tahu. Tapi kenapa cepat sekali?

"Aahhhh..." Desahan itu lolos saat benda besar yang berurat dan panjang menerobos masuk kedalam kewanitaan Sakura. Refleks, Sakura menutup kedua manik emeraldnya saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke mengobrak abrik isi didalamnya dengan beringas.

"Ck, sial! Kau sangat sempit! Shhh..dan kau sangat nikmat, Sakurah.." Kata Sasuke setengah mendesah menikmati kehangatan dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Pria itu mendesis pelan saat kejantanannya dimanjakan dengan pijatan lembut di dalam sana.

Tangan kekarnya tak tinggal diam, ia meremas dua gundukan itu dengan lembut. Membuat Sakura melenguh kenikmatan. Jangan lupakan tangan buatan dari sel Hashirama di tangan bagian kiri Sasuke yang telah dipasang satu tahun sebelumnya juga ikut digunakan disana.

"Ahh.. Sasuke- _kun_..kau tidak melakukan pemanasan aahhh sebelum melalukannyaa.." Protes Sakura disela-sela desahannya.

"Tidak perlu melakukan pemanasan, kau hanya diam dan nikmati saja..shhhh" Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Ia menghentakkan dengan keras kejantanannya kedalam vagina Sakura, membuat istri merah mudanya itu mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahhh ahh ahh shhhh oohhh... Sasuke-kunh lebih cepat lagi ahh ahh... hhh" Desahan Sakura makin menjadi saat gerakan dibawah sana makin cepat, belum lagi saat tangan Sasuke meremas sedikit kasar kedua payudaranya. Sakura seakan dimanja. Ia ingin lebih dan lebih.

Sasuke pun juga menyanggupinya dengan gerakan cepat dan semakin cepat, membuat ranjang berderit menemani kegiatan pasangan suami-istri ini dimalam yang dingin ini.

"Ahhh... ahh... ahhh... shhh... ohh... aahhh" Hanya desahan Sakura yang terdengar, lalu diredamkan oleh suara petir dan hujan lebat yang mengguyur desa Konoha. Sasuke hanya mendesah dan mendesis pelan merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

"Ahhh.. Ahh.. ahh.. Shhhh... Aahhh Sasuke-kunnnhhh~" jepitan pada kejantanan Sasuke makin mengerat. Kewanitaan Sakura seakan menghisap kejantanannya kedalam sana. Sebentar lagi, Sakura akan keluar. Sedikit lagi.

Tak henti-hentinya wanita merah muda itu mendesakan namanya sampai cairan cinta wanita itu keluar dengan sangat banyaknya sehingga mengenai kejantanan Sasuke. Pria itu memejamkan mata, menikmati betapa hangatnya cairan Sakura yang keluar dari dalam sana mengenai kejantanannya. Sakura sudah klimaks, namun Sasuke masih belum.

Sasuke tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya di dalam liang Sakura tanpa henti. Sampai ia merasakan kejantanannya makin membesar dan berkedut, tanda sebentar lagi Sasuke juga akan klimaks menyusul Sakura yang lebih dulu mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Shhhhhh... Sakurahhhh..." Sasuke mendesah nikmat sambil memejamkan mata saat spermanya keluar dengan  
sangat banyak. Bahkan sebagian keluar dari dalam liang Sakura.

Ini adalah hal ternikmat bagi Sasuke selain tomat. Bercinta dengan Sakura adalah hal yang disukai Sasuke. Pria itu menyukai bagaimana liang istrinya yang memanjakan kejantanannya. Itu sungguh nikmat, asal kau tahu.

"Hahh...hahh..hah.." Sakura memejamkan mata, mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena kegiatan ini. Tidak begitu jauh dengan Sakura, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mengatur nafas.

Kejantanan Sasuke masih dibiarkan tertanam di liang Sakura. Menikmati kedutan di dinding vagina tersebut yang memijat lembut penisnya. Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka, wajahnya tampak sangat memerah. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat habis bibir merah muda yang menggoda itu. Ah, pantas saja dari tadi Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang. Ternyata saat pulang tadi ia melupakan untuk sekedar mengecup atau mencium bibir Sakura ini. Bibir manis yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Ya, Sasuke memang tidak suka makanan manis namun pengecualian untuk bibir Sakura.

Dan berbagai macam ronde dilakukan oleh pasangan yang saling mencintai ini dengan hujan deras yang menjadi saksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat kantung mata hitam dibawah kelopak mata orangtuanya. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Entahlah, Sarada tidak tahu. Ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya dan melanjutkan acara makan paginya.

"Sarada..apa hari ini ada misi lagi bersama _team_ mu?"

Sarada meneguk air putihnya sejenak, lalu menatap wajah kusut dan tak bersemangat Sakura, Mamanya. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap mengembangkan senyum lembutnya. Tapi wajah kusut Sakura tidak bisa menutupinya.

"Hum yah. Sebuah misi seperti biasanya" jawab Sarada santai. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membaca gulungan kecil diatas meja makan, dengan sebuah kopi yang Sarada yakini adalah kopi pahit disamping Sasuke.

Sarada sudah selesai dengan acara makannya. Mengingat sesuatu, Sarada menatap Sasuke dan berdehem pelan.

"Papa..." Suara Sarada memanggil, membuat perhatian menuju padanya. Termasuk Sakura yang tadi akan mengambil piring Sarada, menatap anak gadis semata wayangnya penasaran.

"Hn?"

Gumaman khas Sasuke membuat remaja yang baru memasuki umur 15 tahun tersebut mendengus pelan. Ia tahu Papanya terkenal dingin. Tapi Papanya sebenarnya hangat dan perhatian dalam keluarga. Sarada tahu itu. Tapi selalu mendengar gumaman itu ternyata membosankan juga, eh?

"Hanya ingin mengatakan pesan dari _Nanadaime Hokage_. Kata beliau kalau Papa sudah pulang, temui _Nanadaime_ ke kantornya" lanjut Sarada, sekarang meneguk susu panasnya.

"Hn. Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat. Tidak dipungkiri kalau keningnya mengernyit bingung penuh penasaran. Sebelumnya kalau Sasuke selesai melaksanakan misi, maka ia akan pergi ke kantor Hokage menemui sahabat pirangnya tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk misi kali ini. Misi ini adalah misi dari Kakashi, mantan _rokudaime Hokage_. Dan Naruto tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. Apa ada sebuah misi baru untuknya?

Sarada melirik jam. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Ma, Pa.." Sarada memberi jeda sejenak.

"..oh iya. Aku mengingkan adik!" Seru Sarada tiba-tiba membuat Sakura yang tadi mencuci piring di wastafel membulat kaget. Sasuke yang sedang melamun fikirannya langsung buyar saat mendengar seruan Sarada. Keluarga Uchiha tersebut lama terdiam sebelum Sarada kembali berdehem pelan.

"Aku ingin adik" ulangnya lagi, lalu menatap orangtuanya secara bergantian.

Diam sejenak.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya.." Sahut Sasuke, menyeringai. Tapi terlihat tersenyum tipis dimata Sarada. "Ya..kau akan mendapatkanya. Secepatnya!" Sarada tersenyum, sedangkan Sakura hanya melotot mendengarkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. _Ittekimasu_!" Seru Sarada semangat dan tubuh kecilnya pun menghilang dari balik pintu ruang makan.

"Yaa.. Kau akan mendapatkannya, Sarada. Secepatnya" Sasuke bergumam mengulang perkataannya tadi. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, mendapati raut wajah istrinya yang sangat kaget. Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Kenapa, eh? Kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam dan mengabulkan keinginan Sarada?" Pria itu meniup telinga Sakura, entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah ada disana. Mungkin karena melamun, Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Sakura hanya diam. Tangan Sasuke sudah menyelusup kedalam baju Sakura, sehingga wanita tersebut kembali tersadar sepenuhnya.

"He-hey, b-bukankah kau akan menemui Naruto hari ini? Ayo cepat kesana! Naruto sudah―"

"Shhttt.." Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan kecupannya. "..aku akan menemui _dobe_ setelah melakukan urusanku denganmu. Jangan khawatir, _dobe_ akan menungguku.." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ahhhh~ Sasuke- _kunnh_ "

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura yang melakukan kegiatan _panas_ dipagi hari di ruang makan tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata tak sengaja melihat mereka dari jauh.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

"Ah, sial! Gulungan yang diberikan Konohamaru- _sensei_ tertinggal di kamar. Argh!" Gerutu Sarada ditengah perjalanan. Tak jauh dari depannya, seorang pria berambut pirang berjubah Hokage sedang melambaikan tangan padanya, ia menghampiri Sarada.

Naruto pria itu. Ia menanyakan Sasuke pada Sarada. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke baru saja pulang tadi malam. Akhirnya, Naruto dan Sarada pun pergi bersama-sama kerumah keluarga Uchiha. Naruto berniat bertemu dengan Sasuke pagi ini dan Sarada kembali pulang untuk mengambil gulungan misi dikamarnya.

Namun apa yang mereka lihat? Suara desahan dan kegiatan _erotis_ yang sangat panas terjadi didalam sana. Sarada membulatkan mata sebentar lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau menepati perkataanmu Papa. Aku akan segera mempunyai adik!" Sarada bergumam pelan.

Sedangkan Naruto, Hokage kita ini hanya menganga dengan bola mata melotot dan jangan lupakan cairan merah pekat dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Sarada hanya mendengus jijik melihatnya. Tak disangka, ternyata sang Nanadaime cukup mesum.  
Ckck..

 _"Sakuraah ahn ahn~ vaginamu sangat enak, ah"_

 _"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kunhh ahh ahh ahn~ shhh..lebih cepat, lebih cepatth ahh"_

 _"Oh yeahh.. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.. Uh ahh shhhh~"_

 _"Shh..aku juga mencintaimu, Saku― Naruto!"_

 _"Apahh? Kau mencintai Naru―"_

"DOBEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, BRENGSEK! SARADAAA TUTUP MATAMU!"

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUNNHH! Ahhh~"

"Hoaa T-temee.. Aku sepertinya akan mati"

 _WUSSSHH_..

Entah kekacauan apa yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Yang pasti itu sangatlah buruk.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A/N : Bad story-.- ahh pasaran kali idenya?**_


End file.
